


Are there sunsets in Andromeda?

by Slothssassin



Series: Liam and Charly [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothssassin/pseuds/Slothssassin
Summary: Charly Ryder is devastated after the events on Habitat-7. Good thing Liam and a coffee are there to cheer her up.





	Are there sunsets in Andromeda?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It had been at the end of the day; the sun declining over the skyline.

It had been at the end of the day; the sun declining over the skyline. Charly sighed, staring at the frame in her hand. It showed her favourite picture, one of the only things she had brought from the Milky Way. She remembered the day she took it like it had been yesterday. Scott had surprised her on their birthday, they went to see the sunset at the ocean, one of the few days they had spent together after enlisting in the Alliance. Looking up from the picture, Charly examined her new quarter on the Tempest. She couldn’t deny it was beautiful, giving her an amazing view, but it was also way too big for a single person, and nothing in it felt familiar besides the picture she held in her hands. When would be the next time she could go out and see a sunset with Scott? Would there even be sunsets in Andromeda? Maybe Scott would never wake up. Panic rose in Charly’s chest as he was the only one she had left, now that her dad had died too. She still couldn’t believe what had happened. But it was real, she was here, the new Pathfinder, all alone with too much responsibility responsibilities, more than she had ever faced in her life. Angry with herself, Charly fought back the tears in her eyes, resting her head on her knees. She only looked up again when she heard a soft knock on the door.

“Hey there. Thought you might need a coffee.” Liam entered her room, holding up two steaming cups.

Pleasantly surprised, Charly smiled.

“Wow that’s great. Thank you, Liam.” She watched him place a cup on the floor next to her.

“Hey, it’s been a rough ride and I’m very sorry for what happened to your dad.” Liam hesitated, almost turning to leave before he spoke again. “If you need anything, just say the word.”

“I need you to stay.” Charly blurted out before she could stop herself. Liam looked at her with a puzzled expression that quickly turned into a huge smile. It was very contagious. Charly cleared her throat, wanting to explain herself without sounding like an idiot.

“I… I don’t want to be alone. I mean, it’s okay, but I’ve never really been alone before and now everything starts to fall apart and my dad and Scott-“ 

“I understand.” Liam interrupted her babbling, sitting down next to her.  
“You went to cryo with the expectation of meeting your family again once you wake up. Now Scott is still asleep, you lost your dad and he put the responsibility of being Pathfinder on your shoulders. I can’t imagine how you must feel.”

“It’s… weird.” Charly answered. “It feels like a bad dream. Or maybe something they’d show in a stupid Intranet show. I don’t know where to start or even what to do.”

She looked at him, studying his profile, wondering if he felt as lost as she did, if he missed his family as much as her. When their eyes met, Charly quickly looked away, wondering why she suddenly felt heat rise in her cheeks.

“I’m here to help.” Liam assured “We all are. You’re not alone, Charly.”

“Yeah… I suppose it’s time to meet the crew instead of sitting here wailing over an old memory.”

“You do what you want to do. No pressure. We all understand you need time to deal with what happened.”

Charly sighed, her eyes resting on the picture in her hands again.

“It’s just that, everything’s so new. Not that that’s a bad thing, but… I miss the Milky Way. I miss spending time with Scott.” 

“I definitely know how you feel.” 

Liam leant over until their arms touched to get a closer look on the picture in Charly’s hands. She saw him smile lightly and wondered if he, too, had precious memories of sunsets on Earth.

“That’s a nice photo. Where did you take it?” he asked, still being unfamiliarly close to her.

“Oahu.” Charly answered “Scott took me there on our birthday. The last one before we went to cryo.”

“Judging from the photo, it must’ve been a beautiful day.” 

“It was. One of the best.”

They were silent for a while, enjoying their coffee as well as their company.

“Liam, what do you miss most from the Milky Way?” Charly asked, curious to find out more about him. Liam chuckled.

“The Vorcha.”

“You’re kidding!” 

Charly laughed, but when their eyes met again, she could tell that there were bitter thoughts lying underneath Liam’s light-hearted answer. For a second, she wondered if she should ask him about it, but before she could open her mouth, Liam spoke again.

“What about you? What do you miss the most?” 

Charly’s thoughts drifted from her family to places she liked, to her friends in the Alliance, to mem-ories of her childhood but finally came to rest at the thought of her brother, that last birthday and the bond that connected them.

“Sunsets.” She murmured, afraid he might laugh about her. Again, she felt the need to explain her-self. 

“I don’t even know if sunsets are a thing here in Andromeda, but I connect a lot of happy memories with it. I swear, if they don’t have sunsets here, I’ll take the next shuttle back to Earth”

They both laughed, drinking the rest of their coffee.

“I’ll find you a sunset.” Liam answered, slightly nudging her with his elbow “I promise.”


End file.
